The Affair ( La liaison )
by Mia-caskett
Summary: Castle et Beckett ne se sont pas vus depuis qu'elle s'est marié et qu'il a déménagé. Ils sont tous les deux mariés et vont avoir une liaison qui va tout changer. Traduction de la fic' de Castlefringereader The affair
1. Chapter 1

Chapitre 1 : Prologue

Disclaimer : Castle ne m'appartient pas et cette fic appartient a castlefringereader qui m'a autorisé a la traduire ! Je lui transmettrai les reviews ! Que vous pourrez d'ailleurs lire ici : s/8842991/1/The-Affair

(ses commentaires seront en gras , les miens en normal )

* * *

Ils ne s'étaient pas revus depuis son mariage, mais elle savait qu'elle se traiterai d'hypocrite si elle ne s'avouait pas qu'il lui manquait la façon qu'il avait de la faire rire la manière dont ses journées s'illuminaient rien qu'en le voyant et comment ,a chaque fois qu'il lui apportait sa tasse de café , sa matinée était meilleure. Tout ca lui manquait.

Les choses ont changées ces 3 dernières années, depuis qu'elle a épousé Josh. Il a quitté le commissariat. Ignoré ses appels. Elle savait qu'il ignorait ses appels car il invitait toujours Ryan et Esposito pour des parties de poker d'après eux. Mais ces soirées se sont espacées et il a perdu contact avec le commissariat.

Elle savait qu'il manquait au gars. Il manquait a tout le monde. Il lui arrivait d'entendre les gars parlait de lui mais quand elle entrait dans la pièce ils s'arrêtaient. Chaque fois qu'ils avaient une affaire étrange elle se retrouvait a penser a lui. L'affaire en cours était celle responsable de ses pensées. Il était question d'une femme habillé comme Elektra et empoisonné. Il s'est avéré que c'était le frère, fondu de super héros ,qui voulait récupérer la part d'héritage de sa soeur qui l'avait tué.

La dernière fois que Kate a entendu parler de Castle, il déménagait en Angleterre pour être plus proche d'Alexis qui faisait ses études a Oxford. Elle a trouvé curieux qu'il lui annonce ses plans juste après son mariage avec Josh. Ils se sont disputés : la vérité est sortie : il était blessé qu'elle est épousé Josh et Rick ne pouvait plus le supporter, il l'aimait, il voulait qu'elle soit heureuse et s'était pour ca qu'il déménageait. Kate était toujours triste qu'il soit parti car elle n'était pas heureuse de l'évolution des choses. Josh était toujours en dehors du pays pour un de ses voyages, et même si il lui donnait tout ce qu'elle voulait, ses nuits sans affaires elle les passaient seule dans un appartement vide.

Des fois tout ce qu'elle voulait était un jour sans boulot avec Josh. Mais c'était impossible avec ses voyages. Kate était de retour au point de départ. Elle était marié mais seule sauf quand elle était avec Lanie .

Si on lui avait dis que les choses allaient tourné comme ca, elle n'aurait jamais épousé Josh. C'était de sa faute a elle. Leurs emplois du temps compliqué l'avait empêché de rompre avec lui : ca n'avait pas d'importance qu'ils soient trop pris par leurs travail. Mais maintenant elle réalisait qu'elle avait eu tort de se marier avec lui. En pensant à tout ce qu'il a fait pour elle elle se mit a soupirer.

Tellement prise dans ses pensées elle ne remarque pas qu'elle rentre dans quelqu'un.

Elle leve les yeux pour s'excuser mais rencontre les yeux bleus de Castle.

* * *

**A/N : J'espère que vous avez aimez je mettrai a jour des que je peux. Cette fic' sera surtout du point de vue de Kate mais certains seront du POV de Rick pour les parties importantes**

** Ella **

Étant donné que je n'ai qu'un chapitre d'avance je n'updaterai surement qu'une fois par semaine peut être deux.

Tout le mérite reviens a Ella ! Que je remercie encore d'avoir eu la gentillesse de me prêter sa fic' ! N'oubliez pas le bouton review en bas !

PS: j'ai un peu de mal avec la mise en page je serai pas contre un peu d'aide merci :)

Amélie


	2. Chapter 2

Merci a tous pour vos reviews et les follows ca me fais super plaisir de voir que ca vous plaît et prends bonne note de vos remarques

Un chapitre plus long cette fois :)

* * *

Chapitre 2

Les yeux dans les yeux, le monde autour d'eux disparaît tellement ils sont concentrés sur la personne en face . En fixant ses yeux elle se rend compte que la flamme et le bonheur qu'on pouvait y lire ont disparus, remplacés par un bleu terne qu'elle ne pensait pas trouvé. Elle était tellement habituée a un Castle toujours souriant et la faisant rire que la vision de ses yeux bleus remplient de tristesse et de solitude a la place d'un habituel bleu fait de joie et de rire lui donne envie de pleurer.

Il était plus mince et musclé, surement grâce a la gym. Avec Alexis partie et Martha ayant déménagé il ne devait pas avoir grand chose a faire a part ca. A la manière dont il semble perdu dans ses pensées et a la vu de son langage corporelle elle se doute qu'il doit être seul. Ils sont apparemment dans le même cas : seuls et déprimés.

Ils restent ainsi quelques minutes avant que Castle s'aperçoive de la où il est et qu'elle est bien en face de lui, et qu'il continu sa route. Elle lui court après tout en appelant son nom pour qu'il s'arrête.

« Castle, attends s'il te plait » répète t'elle pour la 3 eme fois quand il semble accélérer le pas.

Elle le rattrape et le fait se retourner, il tente de résister mais semble entrevoir les aveux, les regrets et les espoirs dans les yeux de Kate, il fini par se retourner pour lui faire face.

« Beckett qu'est ce que vous voulez ? »

« je veux juste parler rien de plus en tant qu'amis s'étant perdus de vue»

« Vieux amis s'étant perdus de vue, tu te fous de moi Kate ? tu te souviens de ce que je t'ai dis la dernière fois que l'on c'est vu, on était plus que des amis ou des vieilles connaissances, j'ai vu plus que ca, j'étais amoureux de toi. Et tu as tout balayé, que veux-tu de plus Kate ? »

« S'il te plait Castle, je veux juste… parler » implore t'elle

Il vit des larmes envahir ses yeux. Il veux l'envelopper de ses bras mais il ne peux pas. Elle ne lui appartient pas , elle est la femme d'un autre homme et elle lui a fait des promesses .

Pourquoi le fait elle se sentir comme ca ? Il ne peux pas ressentir ca il est avec quelqu'un d'autre. Quelqu'un qui ne l'a pas blessé, quelqu'un qui l'a choisi lui et seulement lui. Quelqu'un sans problèmes, sans murs et sans mari. Quelqu'un qui même si il ne l'aime de tout son être le rend heureux. Et au moment de se tourner pour partir il voit ses yeux, les sentiments et pensées qu'il sait qu'elle veux dire mais qu'elle ne peux pas a cause des promesses qu'elle a fait a son mari.

« Non , je ne pense pas , on ne ferait que continuer a se faire du mal Kate. Ce n'est pas une bonne idée. En plus tu as brisé mon cœur » répond t'il tristement avant de continuer son chemin

Kate fond en larmes , il ne veux pas lui parler et elle sait que c'est de sa faute.

* * *

Le jour suivant elle retourne au parc espérant lui rentrer dedans encore une fois pour qu'il la laisse s'expliquer. Mais il n'y était pas elle est donc allé au Old Haunt espérant l'y trouver pour lui parler et fut surprise de voir que le barman se souvenait d'elle.

« Détective Beckett, que faite vous ici ? ca fait un moment que je vous pas vue »

« je cherche Castle, il est la ? »

« Non, mais je pense qu'il est au Loft »

« Au Loft ? il ne l'a pas vendu ? »

« Non, quand il est partis il l'a laissé a sa mère »

« D'accord, merci »

* * *

Elle se rendit au Loft en voiture, le cœur battant dans sa poitrine. Il ne la laissera pas rentrer elle en est sure. Elle toque a la porte et il l'ouvrit en souriant, mais dés qu'il la vit son sourire devient un regard sévère.

« Beckett que faites vous ici ? Et comment savez vous que j'habite ici ?

« je suis allée au Old Haunt et le barman m'as dit que tu avis gardé le Loft pour Martha

« Bravo, félicitations vous m'avez trouvé, qu'est ce que vous voulez ? » dit il sarcastiquement

« comme je l'ai dis hier je veux juste rattraper et parler »

« très bien vous avez 30 minutes »

Il ouvrit la porte pour la faire entrer. Ils marchèrent jusqu'au canapé et s'assirent

« alors , que t'est il arrivé ? »

« je me suis marié » répond t'il heureux

Le monde de Kate s'est totalement brisé a l'entente de ses mots. Elle retient ses larmes tout en le félicitant.

« Qu'est ce que tu espérais, Kate ? pense t'elle « Qu'il allait t'attendre sans cesse après tout ce par quoi tu l'a fait passer, après n'avoir fais que le blesser »

« comment vont Martha et Alexis » demande t'elle pour récupérer de cette révélation

« Elles vont bien. L'école de mère marche bien, elle en a ouvert une autre a cause du succès de la première. Alexis est en première année de médecine a Oxford. Avec elle si loin je suis content d'avoir Julia avec moi, c'est la meilleure. Comment vont Lanie, Ryan et Espo ? »

« Super, Ryan et Jenny attendent leurs deuxième enfant. Tu devrais les appeler, Ryan voudrait que tu sois le parrain. Lanie et Esposito ne sont toujours pas mariés mais ils sont ensemble »

« je le ferrai. J'avais penser les appeler et Julia me pousse a le faire donc je vais juste le faire. »

« Que fais Julia ? »

« Elle est médecin, en fait elle est chef de la chirurgie a Bethesda. Tu peux le croire ? J'ai épousé la meilleure et la plus belle es chirurgiens de New-York » dit il heureux avec un énorme sourire sur le visage

« Waouh, tu dois vraiment l'admirer hein ? »

« Oh oui, elle est vraiment la meilleure et la plus intelligente. Comment va Josh ? »

« Oh tu sais il va bien »

« des enfants ? »

« aucun, il n'a pas le temps il est toujours ailleurs »

« je comprends parfaitement. Julia est peut être super mais le fait d'être médecin l'occupe énormément »

« Quand êtes-vous rentrés sur New-York tous les deux ? »

« I mois, on a proposé le boulot a Julia et elle a accepté . donc nous voila »

Ils parlèrent jusqu'à ce qu'il fasse noir dehors, se racontant ce que l'autre a manqué.

Tellement pris dans leurs conversations ils furent surpris qu'il fasse noir dehors et Kate encore plus quand il ne la ficha pas dehors.

« C'était bon de rattraper avec toi. Ca te dirait de recommencer » Demanda Kate tout en pensant « dis oui, dis oui s'il te plait dis oui »

« Bien sur »

« on échange nos numéros »

Ils échangèrent leurs numéros pendant que Castle la raccompagnait a la porte du loft . Tous les deux un sourire aux lèvres.

* * *

**A/N : Merci pour vos reviews, les follows et favorites. J'espère que vous avez aimé ce chapitre. Devrais-je ajouter une enquête ? Je vais essayer d'updater le plus vite possible.**

**Ella**

A vos claviers les amis la case reviews et juste en dessous ! si, si je vous assure elle est en bas )


	3. Chapter 3

Coucou tout le monde je suis vraiment désolé pour avoir tarder a poster ce chapitre mais je suis un peux overbooké en plein déménagement et j'avais plus internet. Je poste ce chapitre vite je n'ai pas trop de temps en ce moment donc je remercie toutes les personnes ayant commenté et ajouté a leurs favoris et follows.

je n'ai malheureusement pas le temps de remercier tout le monde personnellement mais je me rattraperai au prochain chapitre c'est promis :(

Passons au chapitre

* * *

Chapitre 3

Cela fait 2 semaines qu'elle n'a pas vu Castle et elle est agité, 1 semaine que les affaires s'enchainent. Elle n'a pas eu de temps pour elle et en plus de ca même si elle l'a vu il y a deux semaines Castle lui manque affreusement. Elle devrait trouver ca bizarre qu'il lui manque plus que son mari qui est parti en Afrique depuis un mois mais pour elle c'est étrangement normal .

Castle lui manque terriblement et elle est seule ce soir peut-être qu'elle pourrait… non elle ne devrait vraiment pas mais elle le fait, elle prend son téléphone choisis le nom de Castle et presse le bouton appeler.

« bonsoir Beckett »

« Comment sais-tu que c'est moi ? »

« Tu sais il existe un truc génial, inventé pour rendre service : le nom qui s'affiche sur l'écran » dit Castle souriant au téléphone

« Ha ha tu te crois drôle n'est ce pas ? »

« Je ne pense pas être drôle, je sais que je suis drôle ! »

« Continue d'y croire »

« Pourquoi appelle-tu ? »

« Et bien, je suis seule ce soir et je ne suis pas contre un peu de compagnie, je veux dire si tu n'est pas occupé ? »

« Oui, non je ne suis pas occupé Julia est en Afrique donc je suis seul »

« Tu veux venir, on pourrai regarder un film »

« Bien sur, j'apporte le chinois »

« je t'envoie ma nouvelle adresse »

Il s'habille, prends son adresse et sors.

* * *

Dés que l'appel fut finis Kate rangea ses affaires et partie prendre une douche. Elle veux se faire jolie pour lui. Elle ne s'est plus préoccupée de son apparence depuis son mariage et elle sait qu'être inquiète de son apparence a cause d'un autre homme c'est comme une tromperie mais pour elle c'est totalement normal après tout Josh est toujours absent , qu'est elle sensée faire, être seule car son mari n'est pas la ?

Lanie est prise se soir et il n'y a rien d'intéressant a la télé. Elle a passée tellement de nuit avec Lanie qu'elle était soulagée quand elle lui a dis qu'elle était occupée ce soir.

Leurs soirées films lui ont manqués et même si elle se rends bien compte qu'elle n'est pas sensé se sentir dans tous ces états et excité qu'il est accepté son invitation mais elle l'est et elle ne sait pas ce que ca signifie ou comment se sentir.

Elle n'a pas le temps d'y penser car il y a un coup à la porte et elle court pour ouvrir. Castle entre avec du chinois dans les mains.

« Hey, j'ai pensé qu'on pourrait regarder le nouveau James Bond » dit elle

« Tu as Skyfall ? »

« Ouaip, c'est mon James Bond preféré »

Ils s'assirent sur le canapé quand elle mis le film. Après avoir fini le film le chinois et ils partagèrent des cookies et de la glace. A la moitié de la soirée Kate s'endormit, la tête sur les genoux de Castle. Il sourit en voyant son visage si paisible quand il se sentit glisser vers le sommeil.

Le lendemain matin Kate se réveilla en sentant un corps l'enveloppant par derrière, elle sent son souffle chaud dans son cou. Elle se tourna pour se retrouver avec un Castle toujours endormis et son visage plein de sommeil, elle suivit les contours de son visage avec ses doigts, chose qu'elle n'a jamais faite avec Josh ou même eu l'envie de le faire avec lui.

Elle essaya de se lever mais il tira sur son bras et elle retomba sur le canapé en rigolant.

Il ouvrit la bouche et elle s'attendait a ce qu'il dise qu'il devait rentrer mais non.

« Tu veux aller au musée aujourd'hui on pourrait aller voir une exposition et des choses comme ca ? » demanda t'il

« Bien sur, laisse moi juste me changer »

« Peut on passer par le loft pour que je puisse prendre une douche et changer de vêtements »

Ils arrivèrent rapidement au loft et elle fut surprise quand elle remarqua certaines choses qu'elle n'avaient pas vu quand elle est venu pour la première fois : de nouvelles photos ont été ajoutées. Elle vit la photo d'Alexis a sa remise de diplôme et elle est sublime dans une robe blanche dos nue a rayures. Elle vit aussi une photo de Castle avec une brunette aux yeux bleus, grande et mince mais plus petite que Kate surement Julia. Elle entendit la porte s'ouvrir et vit Castle fraichement douché et habillé.

« Prêt a partir ? » demanda t'elle

« Oui, allons y »

Ils arrivent au musée après 30 minutes de voiture et s'entendent pour aller voir l'exposition sur les dinosaures d'abord. Elle aime voir l'expression a la fois excitée et enfantine sur son visage a chaque dinosaures. Ils prenaient leurs déjeunés et sans le réaliser ils se faisaient mutuellement goûter leurs plats, des spaghettis pour elle et un steak pour lui.

Après ca ils partirent a l'exposition de cire de Times Square et ils rigolèrent quand ils virent sa statue de cire. Ils virent celle de Justin Bieber et rigolèrent quand ils virent celles des one direction. Ils allèrent diner dans un restaurant italien isolé, petit et accueillant, Kate se demandait comment Castle avait pu le trouver, il est riche et célèbre les restaurants isolés sont en dehors du personnage.

« J'ai une question. Comment as tu trouvé ce restaurant, je veux dire ne le prends pas mal mais d'habitude tu ne vas pas dans ce genre d'endroits. Tu préfères les restaurants chers et tape-à-l'œil donc zut comment as-tu pu trouver ce restaurant ? »

« Et bien, un jour Alexis et moi sommes allés au par cet elle avait tellement faim qu'elle ne voulait pas marcher sans avoir manger et j'ai vu ce petit restaurant, elle a commandé des spaghettis et les as adorés. Donc a chaque fois qu'on allait au parc ou faire les boutiques on mangeait ici . Tu est la seule femme appart Alexis que j'ai amené manger ici même Julia et mes ex-femmes ne sont jamais venues. »

« Rick je suis honorée que tu m'est fait partager ton restaurant sacré entre Alexis et toi, je promets de le garder sacré. »

« et bien détective je suis heureux de vous l'avoir fait partager »

Ils rigolèrent quand il repensèrent a leurs paroles et il décida de la ramener chez elle.

* * *

Ils arrivèrent chez elle rapidement, il la raccompagna a l'entrée et l'embrassa sur les lèvres pour lui dire au revoir. Elle déverrouilla sa porte et se laissa retomber contre celle-ci en soupirant repensant a sa journée. Elle eut une idée et courut pour le rattraper.

« Castle attends ! »

Il se retourna en haussant les sourcils

« Je suis seule ce soir voudrais-tu rester pour la nuit vu qu'il est plutôt tard et que les routes sont glissantes » dit elle évasivement

« D'accord je reste mais tu me dois un petit déjeuner demain »

« Ok, j'ai une semaine de vacances ordonné par Gates, il paraitrait que je bosse trop dur et que je suis bannie du commissariat pour la semaine, tu peux le croire ? »

« En fait, je peux, tu est effectivement une grande travailleuse »

« tu peux rester dans ma chambre mais gardes tes mains pour toi »

« Êtes-vous sur que vous voulez que je garde mes mains pour moi détective » il ronronne en enroulant ses mains autour d'elle

« Je …je…suis…je suis…sure »

« Si vous le dites » dit il d'une manière séductrice

Elle courut dans sa chambre, s'appuya contre la porte et soupira. Elle espère juste être capable de passer la nuit sans l'embrasser. Oh mon Dieu pense t'elle elle ne sera jamais capable de passer la nuit sans jeter ses vœux de mariage par la fenêtre. Elle tremblait en ressortant.

* * *

**A/N : J'espère que vous avez aimé. Alors qu'en pensez-vous ? va t'elle passer la nuit sans l'embrasser ? dites moi. Et Bonne Année !**


	4. Chapter 4

J'ai qu'un jour de retard, je progresse !

Josh le come back ! (je sens que vous allez l'aimer encore plus celui la ^^) un de mes chapitres préférés que j'ai adoré traduire ! j'espere qu'il vous plaira aussi :)

Passons aux reviews (qui sont moins nombreuses L d'ailleurs )

Addisex38 : moi non plus je ne pensais pas … puis j'ai lu le chapitre ^^

Manooon : Et bien la voilà !

Castle-BB156-Bones : Peut être, peut être pas qui sais, vive les rebondissements ( et Josh :p )

TonieC : furieuse ? tant que ca ! merci ! en tous cas la voici la voilà ! (je fais des rimes ^^)

Merci a tous ! et bonne lecture (ou pas ! mouhahaha ^^)

* * *

Chapitre 4

Afrique, 2 mois avant les retrouvailles du Caskett

Le Docteur Josh Davidson était en Afrique et il était heureux de pouvoir sauver la vie des habitants mais il voulait rentrer chez lui. Tous les jours il espérait pouvoir voir sa femme jusqu'au jour ou étant avec un groupe d'enfants il vit une brunette aux yeux bleus parler a un autre médecin. Il était rapidement allé a sa rencontre pour se présenter.

« Salut, je suis Josh Davidson et vous êtes ? »

« Je m'appelle Julia »

Elle était canon et a peine l'avait il rencontrer qu'il oubliait sa femme qui, a la maison, était seule. Ils ont commencés a travailler ensemble de plus en plus souvent. Elle lui a parlé de son mari qui lui donnait tout ce qu'elle désirait mais pour elle ce n'était pas assez. Plus ils travaillaient ensemble plus ils se rapprochaient.

Une nuit ils avaient trop bu, un instant ils parlaient et celui d'après ils s'embrassaient en se déshabillant. Gémissements et grognements sont les dernières choses qu'on pouvait entendre.

Le matin suivant ils se réveillèrent ensemble pour aller déjeuner. Ils décidèrent qu'étant donné qu'ils étaient en Afrique avec rien a faire et sans leurs époux ils pouvaient très bien s'utiliser pour se relâcher. Rapidement ils oublièrent leurs mariages.

Pour eux ca ne compte pas, pour eux c'est juste du sexe entre amis sans attache, leurs mari et femme ne le découvrirons pas donc pourquoi devrait il leurs dirent après tout leurs dirent amènerait plus de problèmes. Et en plus ils en ont besoin de ca pour combler le manque de leurs époux donc plutôt que d'attendre de les revoir ils couchent ensemble. Ils ne pensent pas entièrement a leurs actions, ils ont besoin de sexe et du relâchement qu'il procure.

Un jour après qu'elle ai perdu un patient et qu'ils aient promis après la cinquième de ne plus recommencer, elle l'a trouvé dans sa chambre et lui a sauté dessus, amené sa bouche a la sienne et n'avait rien a faire des conséquences, pas inquiets pour son marri et sa femme.

Après cela , Josh a commencé a s'inquiéter que Kate découvre quelque chose car leurs skype était plus rare et il était trop heureux et ces excuses ne la convainquait pas du tout. Il se sentait désolé dans un petit coin de sa tête pour ce qu'il faisait mais pas assez pour arreter car bon dieu cette femme était une vrai tigresse, elle faisait des choses que Kate ne voulait pas faire.

Un jour elle l'a meme fait venir avec sa bouche pendant qu'il était au téléphone avec sa femme et qu'ils étaient en train de coucher ensemble. Mais a la fin de la journée il avait détruit son mariage pour 10 minutes de blowjob et 30 minutes de frasques le matin car pour eux c'est tous ce que se sera.

Mais pas pour leurs époux a New-York. Pour Kate et Rick leur liaison est le début des divorces si jamais ils découvrait les frasques de leurs amours en Afrique.

* * *

Cela faisait quasiment 5 mois depuis le début de leur liaison et pendant qu'il pensait que leur mari et femme attendait patiemment a New-York, Kate et Rick ont en fait commencé quelque chose de plus puissant que leurs mariages avec Josh et Julia, pour eux c'est le début de pour la vie et always. Ni les supplications ni les excuses ne stoppera le divorce et ils découvriront que grâce a eux ils auront le temps d'être ensemble. Car ils sont loin et que tous deux sont seuls et amoureux.

* * *

Appartement de Beckett

Elle sortie de sa chambre et ce qu'elle vit lui fit ouvrir la bouche en grand. Castle était assis elle le regardait comme on regarde un morceau de viande appétissant .

Il a enlevé son polo et sa veste le laissant avec juste un tee-shirt blanc mettant en avant ses muscles et tout ce qu'elle veux faire maintenant est le chevaucher pour le faire grimper au rideau, mais elle ne pouvait pas faire ca sachant qu'ils étaient tous les deux mariés mais quand elle l'a embrassé tout a l'heure, elle n'a pas eu l'impression de tromper Josh en réfléchissant a cette question elle ne senti pas Castle venir derriere elle, repousser ses cheveux sur le côté et placer un baiser dans son cou pile sur un des endroits qui l'a fait gémir.

Oh mon dieu si il continue de faire ça elle ne va pas survivre, elle sentit ses mains descendre et se placer sur ses hanches, elle gémit et s'appuie fortement contre ses épaules et penche sa nuque pendant qu'il s'occupe de son point sensible . Elle peux sentir quelque chose d'excitant dans son ventre quelque chose que même Josh n'a jamais été capable de lui faire ressentir, elle réalise alors a ce moment qu'elle ne peux se sentir comme ca qu'avec Castle.

Elle remet les pieds sur terre et se rend compte que Castle a remonté son tee-shirt et qu'il a maintenant ses mains sur son estomac. Elle se retourne et il la prend dans ses bras bras ce qui pour elle ne ressemble pas a un câlin. Il remarque qu'elle ne porte pas de soutient gorge et gémit.

« Beckett si tu ne veux pas que je te fasse grimper aux rideaux alors arrête de te presser contre moi s'il te plaît. »

Elle sent quelque chose contre son ventre et grogne car elle sait exactement ce que cette chose dure est et qu'elle le veux maintenant en elle. Mon dieu elle sait qu' elle doit se retirer de la mais elle peux pas ou ne veux pas être capable de lui résister si il garde ca relever. Son portable choisit ce moment la pour se manifester. Elle piétine de frustration pour aller décrocher celui qui les interrompaient n'était autre que Josh.

Elle articule silencieusement le mot Josh a Castle qui se place derrière elle et enroule ses bras autour de sa taille. Elle essaye de le repousser mais il ne se laisse pas faire et elle sens son excitation presser contre ses fesses. Il pose ensuite sa bouche sur son oreille.

« Réponds au téléphone Kate mais ne lui dis rien a propos de notre rapprochement »

IL commence a mordiller son oreille pendant qu'elle parle a Josh.

« Hey chéri » murmure t'elle en sentant Castle prendre son lobe entre ses dents. Il masse ensuite son ventre nu et elle le sent se contracter pendant qu'elle serre ses levres pour cacher un gémissement il change ensuite d'endroits et place des baisers sur son cou alors qu'elle parle toujours a Josh , il aspire et aspire son point sensible.

Son autre main masse son bras puis il pose ses mains sur ses épaules et la masse quand un soupir s'échappe de sa bouche. Elle ne s'est pas senti comme ca depuis comme ca depuis que Castle a quitté le commissariat et il lui semble qu'elle ne se sent comme ca qu'avec Castle.

Elle a dit aux gars a propos de sa rencontre avec Castle et ils étaient heureux et ravis de pouvoir revoir leur ami après tant d'années. Ils étaient aussi ravis pour elle, ils savent très bien qu'avec son mari parti elle se sent seule ils étaient donc heureux qu'elle ait retrouvait Castle pour parler. Ils savent aussi qu'ils étaient amoureux l'un de l'autre et qu' elle était dévastée quand Castle est parti pour l'Angleterre . Mais ils n'étaient pas ne colère contre lui car ils savaient tous deux que marier Josh avait été la goutte d'eau faisant déborder le vase pour lui et qu'il n'aurait pas été capable d'en supporter

Plus sans déprimer, déménager était donc pour lui la meilleure chose a faire.

Et même si ils savent a quel point ca a fait du mal a Kate, et ils étaient triste pour elle, ils étaient heureux que Castle soit loin de la torture qu'était aimer Kate Beckett.

Les garçons l'ont dit a Kate le premier jour de son retour au travail et même si il leur manque, les gars étaient soulagés quand Castle était parti, car même si ils l'a considérait comme une petite sœur, Castle était leur pote et ils ne pouvaient pas le voir si brisé et blessé après qu'elle est épousé Josh, ils ont donc accepté la décision de Castle de déménagé.

Ces pensées ont été interrompus par Josh disant quelque chose et Castle bougeant sur le canapé, s'asseyant et lui donnant un regard séduisant. Elle était foutu car avec le regard sur son visage les choses allaient devenir énormément plus chaudes ici et ca a été confirmé quand il a capturé ses lèvres en disant qu'ils devaient arrêter.

Elle ferme les yeux de soulagement , posant le téléphone et disant qu'il était temps de dormir. Ils s'endormirent l'un en serrer ensemble.

Ils furent réveiller a 2 heures du mati par Espo.

« Hey Espo, y'a intérêt a ce que ce soit du lourd. » répond t'elle ensommeillée

« Il y a eu un meurtre entre la 54 ème et Lex . Réveille Castle et dis lui que 3XK est de retour »

« Tu es sûr que c'est 3XK ? »

Castle qui c'était réveillé en l'entendant prononcé 3XK la regardait inquiet et pensant « s'il te plaît ne soit pas 3XK, s'il te plaît ne soit pas 3XK »

Mais c'était 3XK et ils savaient que l'enfer était sur le point de tomber sur eux.

* * *

**A/N : j'espere que ca vous a plus ! il va y avoir plus descene intense avec caskett et avec 3XK de retour il va y avoir plus de n' aura rien a propos de Johanna Beckett. Je vais essayer d'updater bientôt. Merci pour lire et revewer. XOXOXO**

**Ella**

N'oubliez pas de reviewer que je sache si vous voulez que je continue ou pas ! après tout moi je connais l'histoire c'est pour vous que je traduis !

Bisous !

(review !)


	5. Chapter 5

Ayant fini de traduire le prochain j'ai décidé de le poster en avance pour être sure de ne pas être en retard :p ( profitez en ! ca n'arrivera pas tous les jours :p )

Merci pour les reviews !

Pandora60:pas sûre que tu l'aimes encore dans quelques chapitre :p mais je ne dis rien! Craquage bientôt (ou pas ) ...

Castle-BB156-Bones: oui c'est un peu ca :) ça se rapproche

Manooon:et bien la voici, la voilà ^^

Addisex38: Simple je sais pas mais traduction c'est sur. Pour ce qui est de l'approfondissement (je ne sais pas si c'est comme ça que ça se dit :p ) ça s'arrange avec le temps :) .Tu ne blesse personne et je respecte ton point de vue.

* * *

Chapitre 5

Ils arrivèrent rapidement a la scène de crime. Beckett était inquiète pour Castle, il a été silencieux tout le trajet et fixait un point imaginaire .Ils arrivent et voient des officiers l'air pâle regardant Castle , ce dernier fini par s'inquiéter car même si il n'avait pas été sur une scène de crime depuis 3 ans il savait que pour que les officiers aient cet air c'est que le meurtre auquel ils avaient a faire était particulièrement affreux.

Castle se rendit compte que résoudre des enquêtes, aller sur le terrain et Lanie lui ont manqué même si cette dernière lui fait toujours remarquer qu'il ne lui a pas apporter de café, la manière dont elle avait de dire que lui et Kate devrait être ensemble dés qu'elle le peut lui manque, il se souvient aussi comment Beckett de se concentrer a chaque fois qu'elle allait sur ce terrain la. La manière dont les gars se disputait sur des sujets sans rapports lui manquait. Et la manière dont lui et Beckett s'allumaient en finissant leur phrase. Mais plus particulièrement, amener un café a Beckett tous les matins et voir un sourire sur son visage et l'électricité qu'il se dégageait quand leurs doigts se touchaient. La manière dont ils plaisantaient et comment Kate essayait toujours de cacher son sourire quand il donnait des théories abracadabranques. La manière dont il la faisait rire. Le commissariat et la machine a café lui ont manqué.

Ils allèrent a la scène de crime et retrouvèrent Ryan et Esposito et virent Lanie accroupis derrière un corps.

« Tu est sûr que c'est 3XK et pas un copycat ? » demanda t'elle

« Yep, on en est sûrs, il semblerait que Jerry Tyson soit de retour » répondit Espo

« Par le pire des moyens » rajouta Castle

« Bon retour Castle » dirent d'une seuls voix Lanie, Ryan et Espo

« C'est bon d'être de retour même si c'est pour la pire des affaires »

« Les gars c'est pas pour interrompre vos retrouvailles mais qu'est ce qu'on a » dit Beckett

« Voici Andrea Jones, 22 ans, avocate a Lockhart et Gardener, elle venait d'avoir son diplôme » les informèrent Espo

« Elle a été tué par un fil en nylon et si tu regardes les marques ici tu remarquera qu'elle a été étranglé et qu'elle a pu être tué avec un genre de cuir »

« Tu sait quel type c'est » Kate demanda

« Je ne saurai pas avant d'examiner le corps a la morgue »

Ils savent tous que ca va être une longue et éprouvante affaire surtout depuis que Castle et Ryan ont eu a faire a lui dans le passé. Soudainement Beckett se souviens des mots de Castle la nuit ou elle est Espo les ont secourus lui et Ryan quand elle lui a demandé pourquoi il les avaient laissés en vie il lui avait répondus que c'était pour le punir.

Maintenant Beckett était inquiète que Tyson tente de tuer Castle et sans vraiment y penser elle lace ses doigts avec ceux de Castle et les serrent.

Castle baisse les yeux quand il sent Kate attraper sa main et la regarde pour voir de l'inquiétude dans ses yeux. Il ouvre la bouche pour parler.

« Hey, qu'y a t'il ? »

« Je suis juste inquiète Castle, et si jamais 3XK reviens pour te tuer parce que souviens toi ce que tu m'as dit la nuit ou on vous a secourus toi et Ryan, tu as dis qu'il vous avez laissé en vie pour te punir, et si il est vraiment de retour pour te punir et qu'il te tue » demanda t'elle presque en larmes

« Et bien j'espère que si il essaye de me tuer qu'il ne donnera pas pour nourrir des chiens, il paraît que c'est le pire moyen pour mourir »

« Castle c'est sérieux, ce n'est pas le moment d'être drôle donc arrête de faire des blagues » lui dit elle sèchement

« Et bien je suis désolé Beckett mais l'humour est tous ce que j'ai maintenant que le triple tueur veux me punir et peut être me tuer donc fait avec et arrête de me parler sèchement et d'être en colère contre moi » répond t'il énervé

« Je suis désolée Rick. C'est juste que ca m'effraie de pouvoir te perdre a cause d'un tueur psychopathe qui veux une revanche sur veux dire jamais dans ma vie je n'ai imaginer qu'un tueur pour en avoir après une personne que… » sa voix se brise avant qu'elle puisse dire le mot j'aime

Il se rend compte de ce qu'elle s'apprêtait a dire et amène la main qu'elle tenait fermement dans la sienne a sa bouche pour y déposer un baiser ce qu'il la force a prendre une grande inspiration.

« Qu'étais tu sur le point de dire Kate ? » demanda t'il un sourire aimant sur son visage

C'était tellement eux de parler de leur relation en plein milieu d'une affaire qui pourrait se finir par quelqu'un essayant de le tuer

« j'allais dire quelqu'un a qui je tiens. On en parle après l'affaire »

« Non, ce n'ai pas ce que tu allais dire et parler je doute réellement qu'on le fera. On évite toujours de parler de nous souviens toi du baiser et de moi te disant que je t'aime »

« Peut on ne pas faire ca maintenant pas quand il y a quelqu'un dehors qui essaye de te tuer et de t'éloigner de moi » dit elle presque en larmes

« Ok ok, je suis désolé mais on devra parler Kate »

« Et on le fera après ca je ferais n'importe quoi pour regagner ta confiance et ton amour car après tout ce que je t'ai fait subir ca serrai un miracle si tu me donnais une autre chance. » dit elle un soupçon de peur dans sa voix

« Hey juste parce que je pensais que partir i ans était mieux ne veux pas dire que je ne t'aime plus d'accord ?, c'était juste… » sa voix se brise quand ils arrivent au commissariat.

Ils étaient sur le point de sortir de la voiture quand le portable de Beckett sonna. C'était Lanie elle répondit donc

« hey Lanie qu'as tu pour moi »

«Hey amènes tes fesses a la morgue j'ai quelque chose d'important pour toi et Castle »

« Tu ne peux pas nous le dire au téléphone ? »

« non c'est vraiment très important »

« Ok on arrive »

Ils se rendirent a la morgue en un temps record et virent un regard inquiet sur Lanie qui se tenait au dessus du corps. Dés qu'elle vit le visage de son amie Beckett commença a s'inquiéter.

« Donc qu'as tu pour moi ? »

« Et bien c'est officiellement le triple tueur » dit elle a une Beckett inquiète

« Et ce n'est pas tout j'ai aussi trouvé un mot dans sa bouche adressé a Castle » dit elle en la tendant a un Castle effrayé

Castle la regarda et la tendit a Kate dont la figure pâlit en lisant « trouve moi avant que je ne te trouve »

Castle et Beckett se regardèrent en horreur. Et par le regard sur leurs visages Lanie pouvait dire que c'était le début de la guerre et qu'il serait le coté gagnant car personne ne touche a l'homme de Kate et au Bro des gars, 3XK était sr le point de connaître l'enfer.

* * *

**A/N : J'espère que ca vous a plût et pour ceux qui pensent que leur relation va trop vite ils vont encore se rapprocher grâce a l'enquête. Oh et Gates sera au prochain chapitre. J'y ai réfléchît et je ne pense pas qu'il y aura du hard. Sauf peut-être dans le futur.**

Reviews, reviews, reviews ! *croise les fingers (pas les gâteaux hein ^^)*


	6. Chapter 6

Je suis pas en retard ! youpi !

Voilà la suite des aventures de nos héros pour le meilleur et pour le pire (surtout le pire ! )

* * *

Passons au reviews :)

Manoon : merci pour ta review !

Castle-BB156_bones : elle allait … mais non ! peut être la prochaine fois :)

ElisemCaskett et justikii : et bien elle est là )

Addisex83 : c'est vrai que c'est pas facile mais je m'éclate donc c'est le principal ! y'en a encore pour quelques chapitres avec le 3XK … j'espere que la suite te plaira !

* * *

Chapitre 6

Ils arrivèrent au commissariat et virent Espo et Ryan en train d'informer Gates des récentes évolutions de l'affaire. Ils levèrent tous les deux la tête et virent Castle et Beckett entrer le commissariat et se dirigèrent vers eux.

« Qu'est ce qui vous a pris tant de temps ? » demandèrent ils ensemble

« Lanie avait quelque chose pour nous » répliqua Beckett

« Vous comptez partager ?demanda Espo

« Lanie a trouvé une note qu'a laissé le 3XK pour Castle. Ca dit de le trouver avant qu'il ne trouve Castle »

« Fils de pute ! » dit Esposito

« Ne t'inquiètes pas on le trouveras Castle » ajouta Ryan

« C'est bien de vous savoir de retour Mr Castle » interrompit Gates

« C'est bon d'être de retour mais sur la pire des affaires » dit Castle

« Très bien, les gars qu'avez vous pour l'instant ? » demanda Beckett

« On a rien il n'y pas d'indications sur la moindre chose que le 3XK aurait voulu avec elle, elle n'avait que des A au lycée et a l'université, elle a eu des propositions de beaucoup de cabinets d'avocats et a accepté celle de Lockhart et Gardener car c'était plus proche de chez elle. Son père a un cancer des poumons de stade 4 » les informa Esposito

« Sa famille était elle riche ? » Beckett demanda curieusement

« Non mais pour une avocate elle gagnait beaucoup trop » répondit Esposito

« Soit elle avait deux jobs soit elle accordait d'autres services a son patron » dit Ryan

« Elle ne ressemble pas au genre de filles qui couche pour de l'argent. Interrogez ses amis ils savent peut-être quel était son autre job pour aider sa famille. Castle et moi ont interrogera son colocataire pour vérifier si il sait où elle travaillait ou où elle avait l'argent pour payer le traitement de son père. On se retrouve ici après ok. »

« Très bien » répondit Ryan pendant que lui et Espo sortait du commissariat

Ils se rendirent a l'appartement de la victime en un temps record bien que le corps est été retrouvé dans l'allée ils étaient convaincu qu'Andréa avait été tué chez elle avant que son corps soit déplacé par le triple tueur. Bien que l'appartement soit une scène de crime la colocataire, Denise Harrington, y vivait toujours car elle n'avait nul part où aller étant donné que toute sa famille est a Philadelphie. Elle n'a aucun proche a New-York.. Elle a donc demandé a vivre dans l'appartement vu qu'elle n'avait pas d'autres options.

Quand ils arrivèrent elle les laissa rapidement entrer et les dirigea vers le canapé où ils s'assirent. Elle leur offrit un thé ou un café mais ils déclinèrent disant qu'ils devaient se dépêcher avant que Tyson ne tue une autre femme.

« Alors Détective Beckett Mr Castle que puis je faire pour vous ? » demanda t'elle

« Et bien, on a découvert que le père d'Andréa est malade et que payer les soins médicaux requiert beaucoup d'argent, savez vous qu'elle autre boulot elle pourrait avoir pour payer le traitement ? »

« Je ne sais pas si elle a un autre boulot mais elle avait bien un ami auprès duquel elle récupérait de l'argent, je crois qu'ils se sont rencontraient au Juice Bar prés du cabinet où elle travaillait. » Denise répondit

« Ok merci pour votre temps » Dit Beckett

« Pas de problème, si il y a autre choses que je peux faire pour vous aider dans cotre enquête n'hésitez pas a passer ou a m'appeler. Je ferais n'importe quoi pour aider, n'importe quoi donc appeler moi. »

Ils quittèrent rapidement l'appartement et se rendirent au Juice Bar près du cbinet Lockhart et Gardener parlant tout du long.

« Que voulait Tyson ave cette fille » se demandait Beckett

« Attends une seconde. Denise n'a pas dit qu'elle recevait de l'argent pour le traitement de son père d'un ami rencontré au Juice Bar ? » Castle demande

« Si, pourquoi ? »

« Et si cet ami était Tyson. Je veux dire Tyson se rapproche toujours de ses victimes avant de les tuer. Il apprend leurs routines et les noms de leurs amis et de leurs familles. Il est ici pour elles et finalement il leurs donnent ce qu'elles veulent ou ce dont elles ont besoin, ce qui dans le cas d'Andréa était de l'argent. » dit Castle

« T'as raison, montrons leurs une photo de lui et demandons si c'était la personne que rencontrait Andréa au Juice Bar. » Dit Beckett joyeusement

Ils arrivèrent au Juice Bar et rentrèrent le trouvant vide. Ce qui était pratique pour eux car c'était plus simple de poser des questions sans avoir une centaine de personne disant que c'était leur tour.

« Que voulez-vous ? » demanda un serveur

« Je suis l'inspecteur Beckett et voici Richard Castle nous sommes du NYPD. Nous avons quelques questions que nous aimerions vous posez a propos de cette fille » dit Beckett dégainant son badge et montrant la photo d'Andréa Jones au serveur.

Elle vit dans son regard un éclair de reconnaissance. Et il ouvrit rapidement ses yeux.

« Oh Andréa quoi a propos d'elle ? »

« Je suis désolée de vous dire ca mais Andréa Jones est morte » dit Beckett avec compassion

Le visage du serveur pâlit quand elle lui annonça la mort d'Andréa.

« Oh mec, elle est morte. Elle était tellement gentille, elle me donnait de bon pourboire a chaque fois qu'elle venait. Elle me parlait toujours. Elle m'aidait des fois aussi. » dit il tristement

« Quand elle était la, l'avez vous vu avec quelqu'un. » demanda Beckett

« Oui elle rencontrait un gars. Plutôt bizarre mais la dernière ils criaient ou se disputaient , ils se rencontraient les mercredis et jeudis. Il portait toujours uns casquete mais j'ai vu son visage une fois, il ressemblait a une personne qui était aux journal une fois » répondit le serveur

Castle te Beckett se regardèrent excités a l'idée qu'il y est peut être un témoin reconnaissant le triple tueur. Et qu'ils aient put trouver le lien.

Beckett lui montra une photo de Jerry Tyson et demanda : « est ce le type a qui elle parlait »

« ouais c'est le bon gars mais le truc bizarre c'est qu'il parlait a d'autres filles »

Beckett et Castle se regardèrent a nouveau donc Andréa n'était pas la seule fille a qui il parlait. Peut etre que les autres font partis de ses prochaines victimes. Ils doivent trouver ses filles avant qu'il n'ai la chance d'en tuer une autre.

« seriez-vous prêt a rencontre notre dessinateur pour décrire les filles a qui il parlait. On pense que ce gars pourrait être un tueur en série. »

« oui bien sur, n'importe quoi pour aider a faire sortir ce gars des rues »

Avec ca Beckett et Castle sortirent du Juice Bar heureux pour la première fois depuis des jours car ils avaient une piste pour arrêter le triple tueur. Mais ce qu'ils ne savaient pas c'est que les choses allaient commencer a aller mal , a ce moment là le téléphone de Beckett sonna. C'était Esposito.

* * *

**A/N : j'espère que vous avez aimé. Désolé de ne pas avoir updater plus tôt. Je ne suis pas décourager par les personnes qui disent que je ne devrais pas écrire ca car l'écrire et vous avoir pour la lire et l'aimer et tout ce dont j'ai besoin comme encouragement. Merci pour tout le soutient. Qui est excité a propos de significant others je le suis ! review review review**

** Ella**

* * *

Bon ben j'ai envie de dire montrez moi que vous voulez la suite

Reviews…..

C'est comme le chocolat ca donne la pêche !

Amélie


	7. Chapter 7

Hey! je suis encore un peu en avance mais bon vous allez pas vous en plaindre hein?

J'ai suivi vos conseils et accepté l'offre d'Emmaaaa2107 ! Elle est donc ma beta et je la remercie encore et encore!

Passons aux reviews:

Rhane: merci beaucoup et viola la suite ;)

Mimibb: le prochain chapitre est là ;) et je suis ravie que cette fic te donne des idées

Tina: Américaine hein ? y'en a qui ont de la chance moi j'ai une grande partie de ma famille aux USA mais je suis née en France. ca prend du temps mais c'est génial surtout quand c'est reconnu alors merci. Rien de grave c'est pas dit mais je te laisse découvrir par toi même.

Camille: Merci et la voici ;)

Manoon: Elle est la !

Pandora60: Oui malheureusement je peux rien y faire même si j'essaye en adaptant les mots de la VO mais c'est compliqué pour ne pas toucher trop à l'écrit original ( pas clair ce que je dis :( ) Elle lui veux beaucoup de choses tu verras ...

Encore merci a tous pour vos reviews et on se retrouve en bas...

* * *

Chapitre 7

C'était Esposito qui l'appelait pour lui dire qu'un autre corps avait été retrouvé. C'était le même « modus opérandi ». Beckett ferma les yeux. Pourquoi Tyson avait toujours trois pas d'avance lorsqu'ils tenaient enfin une piste ? Elle avait envie de pleurer. Castle qui la vit posa son bras sur sa hanche et lui demanda ce qui n'allait pas.

« C'était Esposito, un autre corps a été retrouvé, même mode opératoire.. et il y a une autre note pour toi » dit-elle.

« Hey, tout ira bien, tôt ou tard Tyson fera une erreur et on l'aura » répondit-il la serrant plus fort contre sa poitrine.

« Ce n'est pas le fait de l'attraper qui m'inquiète, c'est toi, il en a après toi ! Et si jamais il essayait de te tuer ? Ou si il te kidnappait ? Je ne sais pas ce que je ferais si ça arrivait Castle, la dernière fois m'a suffit. Je viens juste de réaliser qu'on finit toujours par se mettre danger lorsqu'on est tous les deux : congélateur, bombes et harceleurs.. on semble les attirer » sanglota Beckett sur son épaule.

« Et Kate on finit toujours par gagner, on gagnera aussi celle-ci et il ne nous arrivera strictement rien, je te le promets. Et après ça je ne te quitterai plus jamais ok ? » dit-il en remontant à l'aide de sa main son menton afin de pouvoir la regarder dans les yeux.

« Je sais que tant que tu es là je ne crains rien et qu'il ne peut rien m'arriver.. Je pourrais te confier ma vie Castle.. Est-ce que tu me promets de toujours être à mes côtés ? » demanda-t-elle à son ancien coéquipier avec un léger sourire.

« Moi, Richard Castle, promets de toujours être à tes côtés et de ne plus jamais te laisser seule. Ma promesse est elle suffisante ? » répondit Castle.

Il sut que c'était le cas lorsqu'elle le regarda avec un immense sourire. Il aimait tant son sourire et aimait être le seul à en être la cause, il se jura alors à lui-même de toujours la faire sourire, de s'assurer qu'elle ne pleure plus jamais et qu'elle ne soit jamais blessée par quelqu'un d'autre et il savait que Ryan et Esposito ainsi que tout le commissariat seraient d'accord avec sa nouvelle résolution et promesse. Mais d'abord ils devaient gérer l'affaire Tyson, le trouver et l'arrêter avant qu'il ne tue plus de monde.

Castle et Beckett avaient tous les deux quitté le Juice Bar un sourire sur le visage. Ils étaient tous les deux heureux car après trois ans d'absence, le duo contre le crime était de retour et tout ce qu'ils avaient à dire, c'était « Tyson méfie-toi » car ils allaient le trouver.

Ils arrivèrent au commissariat où Ryan et Esposito étaient installés devant le tableau blanc. Ils virent Beckett et Castle marcher vers eux avec un dossier en mains. Ils ouvrirent le dossier et tendirent à Castle une paire de gant ainsi que le sachet contenant la note.

Castle l'ouvrit et son visage pâlit quand Esposito lui tendit un dossier en kraft en plus de la note. Il lut celle-ci et son visage pâlit encore plus quand il vit qu'il y était écrit « tic tac tic tac, je te regarde ». Il ouvrit l'autre dossier et trouva des photos de lui et Beckett depuis deux semaines et en voyant celles avec Martha, Castle devint nerveux.

Kate vit les photos et fut surprise de voir à quel point elle était furieuse par le fait que Tyson menace et suive Castle. Elle serra les mains de Castle avec les siennes quand elle vit son regard effrayé et inquiet.

« On a envoyé le portraitiste au Juice Bar et devinez quoi ? » demanda Esposito.

« Quoi ? » répondit Beckett.

« Une des femmes des portraits correspond au corps qu'on a retrouvé. Mais il y a une bonne nouvelle : on a trouvé la troisième femme et on lui a dit ce qu'il se passait en la mettant sous surveillance. On s'est dit que vu qu'il espionnait Castle, il était alors au courant et que donc il l'attaquerait avant. Du coup, on lui a donné la mauvaise information. Pour lui la rotation d'équipe a lieu demain donc il s'en prendra à elle demain » les informèrent Ryan.

Finalement Castle et Beckett sourirent car enfin, ils avaient une bonne nouvelle. Ils allaient pouvoir attraper Tyson et c'était la première fois depuis le début de cette foutue affaire.

Tout d'un coup ils virent Gates émerger de son bureau, elle avait entendu leur conversation, et quand elle vit son équipe et Beckett qui était presque collé à Castle, elle remarqua qu'ils avaient tous l'air très fatigués, semblant même dormir debout.

« Beckett, Castle, Ryan et Esposito rentrez chez vous et reposez vous. On aura besoin de vous, concentrés, demain car demain est le jour où on aura Tyson. Et si vous ne vous reposez pas, vous ne serez pas capable de faire les choses correctement. Maintenant rentrez car si vous échouez demain il y aura avoir du grabuge » leur dit-elle sévèrement.

« Castle pour ne pas qu'il y ait de danger je reste chez toi ce soir. Ça te va ? » demanda Beckett.

« Ok pour moi » répondit-il.

Ils rentrèrent au loft et Castle commanda des pizzas. Beckett sourit car même après trois ans sans s'être revus, il savait toujours qu'elle était sa pizza préférée. Le téléphone de Castle sonna, c'était Alexis.

« Hey Alexis. »

« Papa qu'est ce qu'il se passe, j'ai entendu aux infos pour le 3XK. Es-tu en danger ? » demanda Alexis anxieuse.

« Non, non, non, je vais bien. Je suis avec Beckett » la rassura Castle.

« Attends tu veux dire l'inspecteur Beckett ? » interrogea Alexis.

« Connais-tu une autre Beckett ? Bien sûr que c'est elle. La seule et unique Kate Beckett » rétorqua Castle dramatiquement pendant que Kate lui jetait une tranche de pepperoni à la figure.

« Beckett, arrête de me lancer des tranches de pepperoni » se plaignit Castle.

Alexis rigola à l'autre bout du fil et était heureuse de voir qu'entre son père et Beckett les choses s'arrangeaient car Beckett lui manquait. Elle n'aimait pas Julia elle aurait préféré que son père épouse Beckett. Pour elle Julia n'était qu'une femme vénale et avide de pouvoir. Tout comme Gina qui ne voulait que l'image de son père.

Alexis raccrocha vite et Beckett et Castle s'endormirent comme des bûches dans la chambre principale. Pour la première fois, aucun d'eux n'eurent de cauchemar mais ils n'avaient même pas peur d'en avoir car ils étaient enfin ensemble.

Le matin suivant ils arrivèrent au commissariat et virent Ryan et Esposito encerclés par le FBI et le NYPD. Ils les rejoignirent pendant qu'ils préparaient le meilleur plan d'attaque possible afin d'avoir Tyson. Ils décidèrent de couvrir l'arrière et l'avant de la maison pour qu'il ne puisse pas s'enfuir, tout était prévu.

Ils allèrent chez Stéphanie Collins, Castle et Beckett entrèrent dans la maison avec le reste de la troupe. Ils entendirent un énorme BOUM. Ils furent vite séparés et tous allèrent dans des directions opposées mais ils ne virent pas qu'il manquait quelqu'un.

Ils marchèrent dans les différentes pièces de la maison vérifier si Tyson était là mais il n'était nulle part.. Ils se rassemblèrent tous dehors et c'est là qu'ils se rendirent compte qu'il manquait bel et bien une personne.

« Où est Castle ? » demanda Beckett.

« On ne sait pas » dirent les gars ensemble.

Beckett se retourna et vit la note sur la voiture elle la lu et pâlit.

« Beckett qu'est ce qui ne va pas ? » demanda Esposito.

« Tyson a Castle » sanglota Beckett.

* * *

**A/N: désolée pour le cliffhanger mais les choses vont s'arranger je vous le promets. Qu'avez vous pensez de significant others? je vais essayer de poster le plus vite possible.**

**spoiler : "Josh et Julia vont être de retour lisez pour découvrir pourquoi ... "**

**Ella**

Reviews je vous aimes, reviews vous êtes une drogue ^^

bouton en bas ne l'oubliez pas !

ps: Josh et Julia vont être content du voyage ...

Amélie


	8. Chapter 8

lille 76 8/9/13 . chapter 7

ca va etre dur d'attendre la suite ! mais bon , je vais patienter ...

Manooon 8/8/13 . chapter 7

Quelle horrible cliff xD Hâte de lire la suite :)

Castle-BB156-Bones 8/7/13 . chapter 7

Oh non :O !

VLS!

camille 8/7/13 . chapter 7

Salut, alors comment te dire que tu va vite rapplique ici pour m arranger tout ça et liberee castle ok ? . En plus il y a les deux parasites qui vont revenir :(.

Bon si t as pas encore compris lol. Vite vite la suite

rhane 8/7/13 . chapter 7

Hello

Un peu rapide ce chapitre non? Tu n'avais pas envie de détailler un peu l'enquête? Ça va vite... un peu trop peut être?

Quant à Josh et Julia j'espère bien qu'ils vont assumer leur adultère!

Allez vivement la suite... je suis curieuse de savoir comment Castle et Beckett vont damer le pion à 3XK! :-)

Coucou tout le monde !

C'est le début de la fin pour notre cher Castle …. Dans le bon sens du terme ou dans le mauvais …

Place aux reviews :

Lille76 : courage la voilà la tant attendu.. mais je sans que tu vas pas forcément apprécier la fin …

Manooon : Attends un peu y'en a un autre ! XD !

Castle-BB156-Bones : Oh siii ! c'est mieux comme ça !

Camille : je vais encore me cacher pour pas subir ton courroux car ça s'arrange pas avec les deux parasites ! XD

Rhane : C'est un peu plus détaillé dans le suivant ( un peu ), assumer ? *vois pas de quoi tu parles* ! la réponse maintenant !

Encore merci pour vos reviews et à Emma !

* * *

Chapitre 8

* * *

Castle se réveilla avec un affreux mal de tête.. Celui que l'on ressent après avoir été drogué puis battu. Sa vue était floue et dans le cas présent, ne pas avoir une bonne vision était un véritable désavantage car, il le savait, il avait été enlevé par Tyson. Il devait s'échapper sinon les choses risquaient vraiment de mal tourner pour lui.

Il essayait de couper les cordes qui le retenaient mais c'était bien trop serré et avec sa tête qui lui faisait un mal de chien et sa vision qui jouait avec ses nerfs, l'empêchant de distinguer correctement un seul objet, c'était presque mission impossible pour lui de se concentrer. Il essayait tant bien que mal avec ce que lui permettait sa vue, de trouver un objet pour le libérer de cette prison de cordes, mais il ne distinguait pas grand chose. Après plusieurs minutes de recherche, il aperçut enfin un bâton pas très loin. Mais avant qu'il ne l'atteigne Tyson pénétra dans la pièce. Il semblait énervé et traversa la pièce pour frapper Castle au visage.

Il essayait de ne pas tressaillir ou de laisser échapper un gémissement mais Dieu, que ça faisait mal... Il savait pourquoi Tyson était énervé : ils avaient ruiné ses plans et ça semblait l'avoir contrarié... Il détestait quand quelqu'un ruinait ses plans et maintenant il allait punir Castle pour ses actes.

Castle tenait bon il savait que Beckett faisait tout ce qui était en son pouvoir pour le retrouver. Elle n'allait pas abandonner avant de l'avoir trouvé, il n'allait pas se laisser faire par un tueur en série alors qu'il avait fait face à bien pire que ça.. Si il avait réussi à survivre à des bombes ou des congélateurs, il était sûr que ce n'était pas Tyson qui allait l'abattre. Il tiendrait aussi longtemps qu'il faudrait de temps à Beckett pour le retrouver. Il fut violemment tirer de ses pensées quand Tyson le frappa avec un tuyau et commença à parler.

« C'est bon de vous voir réveiller Mr Castle. Je vous ai manqué ? » demanda t'il sarcastiquement, un sourire sinistre sur son visage qui lui faisait étrangement penser à celui du diable.

« Non, en fait j'espérais vous voir mort dans un fossé, quelque part. Ça aurait fait de ce monde un monde meilleur » répondit Castle.

Tyson reprit son regard d'enragé et envoya le tuyau sur la tête de Castle, le blessant.

« C'est tout ce que tu as Tyson. Si c'est le cas alors tu vas devoir m'en donner plus car ça ne me fait pas mal » dit un Castle sûr de lui.

« Tu vas payer pour avoir ruiner mes plans avec ton air suffisant » dit Tyson plus qu'énervé.

« T'as un côté Edward Cullen de Twilight quand tu dis ça. Mec c'est fini les années 60 » rigola Castle, du sang coulant le long de son visage.

« Rigole tant que tu veux Castle mais je vais vous tuer tous les deux.. Tu vas payer pour avoir ruiner mes plans d'évasions il y a de ça, 3 ans » dit Tyson.

Castle savait que Tyson voulait qu'il dise qu'il n'y arriverait jamais, mais au lieu de ça, Castle le fixa avec une attention mystérieuse, de celle qui semblait dire qu'il savait quelque chose que Tyson ignorait.

« Sois prêt car on va bientôt parler à tes amis inspecteurs, on ne voudrait pas qu'ils s'inquiètent pas vrai ? » dit il.

Castle rigola alors que Tyson quittait le bâtiment énervé par ses réactions.

* * *

Kate Beckett était effrayée pour la première fois depuis des années. Le mot « Tyson » n'arrêtait pas de tourner encore et encore dans son esprit depuis plus d'une heure. Elle essayait de le dégager de son esprit et de remettre les événements en ordre pour essayer de leur trouver un sens mais rien n'arrivait. Elle avait appelé Alexis et l'avait empêchée de se ruer à New-York. Elle avait également appelé Martha qui était sur le chemin du retour. D'un coup Ryan se précipita dans la pièce.

« Beckett il y a un e-mail pour toi d'une adresse inconnue » dit Ryan.

Elle se rendit vers son ordinateur s'enregistra et vit l'e-mail en question. Elle savait au fond d'elle même que cet e-mail pouvait aider à retrouver Castle. Elle l'ouvrit et y lut de se reconnecter à 19h00 soit deux heures plus tard. Elle était à la fois nerveuse et impatiente de découvrir comment allait Castle.

Deux heures plus tard elle se reconnecta et vit Castle, assis sur une chaise, les mains liées et le visage tuméfié et saignant. À ce moment précis, elle voulait trouver Tyson et le frapper une bonne fois pour toute. Tyson lui même fit bien vite son apparition dans le champ de vision de la caméra. Et cela ne signifiait rien de bon. Il eut un rictus sinistre puis commença à parler.

« Comme vous pouvez le voir chers inspecteurs, Castle va bien. Non sans mal, mais il va bien. Maintenant si vous voulez le récupérer, il va falloir le négocier » dit Tyson.

« Vous nous laissez parler avec Castle et après on négociera » insista Gates.

« Très bien » répondit Tyson ne semblant très clairement pas enchanté par cette demande.

Castle apparut sur l'écran et Tyson retira le scotch qu'il avait sur la bouche.

« Hey Castle tu vas bien ? » demanda Kate.

« Oui, juste un peu étourdi. Tu te souviens la fois où l'on a trouvé un mouchard sur mon bras et qu'on l'a tracé dans Central Parc ? » dit Castle d'une voix rauque.

« Yep » répondit une Kate confuse.

Soudainement le visage de Castle disparut remplacé par celui de Tyson avec son rictus mauvais. Beckett aurait tellement aimé lui arracher ce sourire suffisant.

« Donc voilà le deal, vous avez 24h pour trouver Castle ou il sera mort demain. » dit il. Après cela sa tête disparut de l'écran qui fut remplacé par un écran noir.

Kate s'énerva et jeta sa tasse contre le mur. Tout le monde vit le mug voler en éclats et les pièces retomber sur le sol, cassées et brisées, comme Kate qui était sur le point de le devenir.

Elle courut et sortit de la pièce pour se ruer aux toilettes des femmes pour vomir s'appuyant contre le mur les larmes aux yeux. Elle commença à sangloter, Castle était tout ce qui lui passait par la tête. Comment allait-il ? Tyson l'avait-il encore amoché ? Elle pleurait tellement qu'elle ne vit pas Lanie s'asseoir à ses côtés.

« Tu sais que s'asseoir ici est tout sauf hygiénique et que tu va me devoir quelques verres pour ça » dit Lanie, Kate sourit.

« Je suis juste inquiète à propos de Castle.. »

« Kate admets-le, tu es amoureuse de Castle. Je ne t'ai jamais vue comme ça auparavant. Je veux dire, tu es inquiète pour Josh mais ça ne t'a jamais conduit à une telle rupture émotionnelle » dit Lanie inquiète.

« J'irai bien quand on aura retrouvé Castle. Tu as raison je suis amoureuse de lui et il a fallu qu'il soit enlevé pour que je m'en rende compte. Je dois le trouver pour enfin le lui dire » dit Kate pendant que Lanie la prenait dans ses bras.

« Attends un peu, je viens de réaliser quelque chose » annonça Kate.

« Quoi ? » demanda Lanie.

« Castle m'a dit un jour qu'il s'était mis un traceur dans le bras pour que, si par mégarde, il se faisait enlevé, il soit plus facile à retrouver » répondit Kate retrouvant son sourire et remerciant pour une fois l'égo de celui qui faisait battre de son cœur, de lui avoir fait installer un traceur.

Kate courut vers l'équipe et vit Gates avec Ryan et Esposito discutant sur les différents moyens permettant à la police de retrouver Castle. Elle les interrompit pour leur dire sa réalisation.

« Castle s'est installé un traceur. Tout ce que l'on a à faire est d'y accéder. On devrait pouvoir le retrouver comme ça » dit Kate soulagée pour la première fois depuis l'enlèvement de Castle.

* * *

**A/N : D'accord je suis le diable je sais mais je vais poster vite. Oh et spoiler : ce n'est pas parce que les choses vont bin-en maintenant que ça va continuer ….**

**Review**

**Ella**

* * *

Ah lalala ! je vais me cacher !

Après pas de bras pas de chocolat voilà le remake pas de reviews pas de chapitre )

Review !


	9. Chapter 9

Coucou tout le monde ! désolée pour avoir tardé a poster ce chapitre mais entre mes vacances, celles de ma beta, mon déménagement et la rentrée c'était un peu la course en ce moment mais pour me faire pardonner je posterai le chapitre 10 samedi soir maximum!

Merci pour vos reviews ca me fait plaisir de voir que l'histoire vous intéresse !

sans plus tarder voilà la suite

* * *

Chapitre 9

Beckett, Ryan et Esposito commencèrent le traçage, Ils avaient appelé Alexis et découvert que le traceur avait été implanté quelques années auparavant. Elle leur dit le code et Kate fut surprise d'apprendre que c'était sa date d'anniversaire.

« Beckett » Ryan appelle

« Ouais ? » dit Beckett en se tournant

« On a un lieu » dit Ryan excité

Beckett marcha jusqu'à Ryan et Esposito et commença a donner des ordres a tout le monde pour l'arrestation. Ils prirent leurs armes et choisirent quelqu'un pour se rendre à l'entrepôt où ils pensent qu'est Castle pour confirmer, une fois fait ils lançeront l'assaut.

Après 50 minutes l'inspecteur chargé de la reconnaissance confirma la position de Jerry Tyson a l'entrepôt. Ils prirent leurs armes et firent un plan pour être sûr que rien n'arrive a Castle au moment d'appréhender Tyson.

Après plus d'une heure de planification ils étaient prêts et en chemin pour l'entrepôt. Ils l'encerclèrent. Beckett rentra avec Ryan et Esposito sur la piste de Tyson. Ils entendirent des coups et ils arrivèrent juste a temps pour voir Tyson en donner un autre dans le visage de Castle.

Kate jeta un regard autour pour voir que Castle était attaché à la chaise où il était battu à mort. Ils comptaient sur l'élément de surprise car c'était leur meilleure chance. Mais tout le plan fut jeter a la poubelle quand Tyson sortit un couteau et le pressa sur le cou de Castle faisant couler du sang.

Castle halèta quand il sentit le couteau contre son pouls et Tyson rigola au dilemme de Castle. Tyson commença a parler avec un sourire démoniaque sur le visage et Beckett veut juste lui mettre son poing dans la figure pour y déloger ce rictus.

« Maintenant inspecteurs, sauf si vous le voulez sans tête, je vous suggères de poser vos armes la où je peux les voir à trois. » dit Tyson fièrement

« Un »

Beckett, Ryan et Esposito se regardèrent ayant une conversation silencieuse avec leurs yeux. Beckett essayait de les convaincre de lâcher leurs armes mais c'était peine perdus.

Tyson pressa le couteau plus fort sur le cou de Castle,

« deux »

Ryan et Esposito commencèrent a poser leurs armes sur le sol mais avant qu'ils aient pût, Tyson lâcha soudainement un « trois » et leva le couteau pour le planter dans l'estomac de Castle et le leva une nouvelle fois pour le faire atterrir dans sa poitrine.

Pour Beckett tous c'est passé au ralenti quand Tyson a levé puis baissé le couteau il lui a semblé que son cœur était déchiré. Soudain une balle siffla depuis son arme et se logea directement dans la tête de Tyson. Beckett courut jusqu'à Castle et exerça une pression sur ses blessures et commença a lui parler. Les yeux de Castle se fermèrent doucement et Beckett devait s'assurer qu'ils ne se ferment pas.

« Castle reste avec moi s'il te plaît » sanglote t'elle

« Mal » marmonne t'il, du sang sortant de sa bouche

« Je sais que ça fait mal mais tu dois rester avec moi s'il te plaît » dit elle

« Envie de dormir » dit il de manière inintelligible

« Reste avec moi Rick, je t'aime, je sais que je ne l'ai jamais dit mais je t'aime » soutient faiblement Kate.

Un sourire apparut sur son visage et c'est yeux se fermèrent alors que Kate le suppliait de se réveiller. Un ambulancier arriva et tenta de le réanimer. Ryan et Esposito poussèrent Kate alors qu'elle se débâtait et criait qu'elle devait être avec Castle.

« On le perd, on doit l'emmener a l'hôpital. On le soulève dans trois deux un. » ils soulevèrent Castle sur le brancard en faisant attention aux blessures.

Beckett et les gars suivirent l'ambulance avec Esposito conduisant et Ryan essayant de consoler une Beckett paniqué et en pleures. Ils avaient appelé Martha qui était en chemin et Alexis qui prenait le premier avion pour New-York.

Ils arrivèrent a l'hôpital et se rendirent aux urgences. Il n'y avait pas beaucoup de monde. Beckett était tellement concentrée sur son état qu'elle ne vit pas Martha arriver avec une Alexis souffrant clairement du décalage horaire. Beckett se demanda comment Alexis avait fait pour venir aussi vite mais avoir Richard Castle pour père devait aider.

« Kate, chérie comment va t'il ? »demanda Martha

« Je ne sais pas, ils ne m'ont rien dit tout ce que je sais c'est qu'il est en chirurgie. » répondit Kate misérablement

Lanie arriva plus tard et vit Kate parler avec Alexis et Martha . Elle alla vers Espo le serra dans ses bras et demanda comment allait Castle.

« Tu sais même si il a épousé Julia j'ai toujours su qu'il était et serrait toujours amoureux de toi. » dit Martha a Kate

« Que voulez vous dire ? » demanda Kate

« Ce qu'elle veut dire c'est que même si papa s'est marié avec Julia il est toujours amoureux de toi et maintenant que tu est là il est plus heureux. J'ai entendu le ton de sa voix quand je lui parlait l'autre fois. Il est heureux pour la première fois en 3 ans, il blaguait et rigolait. Il n'est pas comme ça avec Julia et a en jugé par combien tu est inquiète pour lui tu est amoureuse de lui aussi. » dit Alexis

« Je… qu… quoi » bégaye Kate

« Tu est amoureuse de mon père et je te préfère a Julia cette femme est comme ma mère juste intéressé par sa carrière. » répondit Alexis

« Tu as raison je suis amoureuse de lui et je le lui ai dit avant qu'il ne s'évanouisse » dit Kate

« Oh Kate, toi et Richard avez le pire timing pour dire je t'aime » dit Martha tristement

« Je le lui redirai quand il se réveillera. » dit Kate déterminée

Un médecin émergea pour leur dire que Castle était dans un état critique et que les prochaines heures seraient déterminantes et qu'ils étaient autorisé a allé le voir. Kate y alla d'abord.

Elle entra dans la chambre et le vit toujours frêle et accroché a tout un tas de machines. Elle s'assit a côté de lui et pris sa main dans la sienne et commença a parler.

« Hey Castle tu dois te réveiller d'accord. Tu le dois car je t'aime. » dit Kate avant que les machines ne s'emballent et qu'un trio de médecins et d'infirmières ne rentre dans la pièce et lui dise d'attendre dehors.

Elle attendit dehors et regarda les docteurs s'agiter autour de Castle les larmes aux yeux. Elle entendit soudain une phrase qui fit s'arrêter son cœur.

« Il est plat. Sa saturation chute. On doit le choquer à trois deux un. » dit le médecin

Ils continuèrent de le choquer jusqu'à ce qu'un médecin sorte avec un air neutre et commence à parler.

* * *

**A/N: Désolée pour le cliff,mais j'essayerai d'updater aussi vite que possible**

**Ella **

N'oubliez pas le petit bouton en bas !

Amélie


	10. Chapter 10

Coucou ! Merci pour vos reviews ca me fait plaisir de voir que cette histoire vous intéresse toujours !

sans plus tarder voici la suite !

* * *

Chapitre 10

Beckett était plutôt bonne pour lire le visage des gens et de par son expérience le regard du médecin était soit une bonne nouvelle soit une mauvaise. Elle patienta en retenant son souffle pendant qu'il parlait, son esprit tournant en rond.

« On a réussit a le stabiliser. Il devrait se réveiller dans les prochains jours » dit le médecin

« Merci docteur. » répondit elle heureuse

Elle sortit son téléphone pour appeler Alexis et Martha pour leur annoncer la bonne nouvelle. Elle appela ensuite Ryan et Esposito. Ils étaient tous fous de joie. Et si vous lui demandiez maintenant comment elle se sent elle vous dirait qu'elle allait a merveille, comme si un énorme poids avait été enlevé de ses épaules, elle se sentait à la fois excité et heureuse.

Martha et Alexis arrivèrent plus tard mais partirent tôt disant qu'elles faisaient confiance à Kate pour la laisser avec Castle. Et elle était stupéfaite car elles ne devraient pas lui faire confiance surtout après ce qu'elle avait fait à Castle i ans et leurs confiance signifiait beaucoup pour elle.

Elle resta à l'hôpital, dormit sur le canapé et se leva le matin pour rentrer chez elle et se changer rapidement, c'est vite devenu ca nouvelle routine a tel point que les infirmières et les médecins la saluait quand elle arrivait.

Lanie, les gars et son père, même Alexis et Martha, tentèrent de la convaincre de rentrer chez elle pour dormir mais elle insistait en disant que Castle pourrait se réveiller et qu'elle voulait être à ses côtés au moment où ça arriverait.

Une nuit pourtant elle était d'accord pour rentrer mais elle n'alla pas à son appartement mais avec Martha et Alexis et dormit dans la chambre d'amis, sentir le présence de Castle était suffisant pour qu'elle ne fasse pas de cauchemars et qu'elle retourne a l'hôpital reposée. Elle suivit leurs conseils et rentra tous les soirs au loft pour retourner le lendemain au prés de Rick reposé et ils en étaient tous soulagés.

La seule chose pour laquelle ils attendaient tous arriva quand ils s'y attendaient le moins. Elle arriva le matin et s'assit pour lui parler de sa journée, elle faisait ca tout les jours lui parler, blaguer et le plus important le supplier de se réveiller. N'espérant rien car ils savaient qu'il pouvait se réveiller aujourd'hui, demain ou même la semaine prochaine. Donc ils n'attendaient aucune réponse.

Elle ne peux pas exprimer avec des mots ce qu'elle a ressentis quand elle a senti sa main bouger mais elle se souvient d'avoir appuyer sur le bouton et vu des infirmières et médecins rentrer dans la pièce. Quand elle rentra dans la chambre un peu plus tard elle vit ce sourire sur son visage celui qu'elle sait lui ait réservé et elle ne peut pas s'empêcher d'être soulagé qu'il se soit réveiller car elle sait très bien que si il ne s'était pas réveiller les médecins l'aurait déclaré dans le coma.

Et Richard Castle dans le coma et la seule chose qu'elle ne peut imaginer arriver. Lui étant frêle, tranquille et sans bouger était une possibilité qui l'effrayait. Mais merci mon Dieu il est réveillé elle n'aurait pas a gérer cette situation. Elle appela sa famille et qui lui ont dis qu'elle viendrait le voir demain.

Castle se réveilla étourdi et désorienté et le fait que les médecins et les infirmières l'examinait sous toutes les coutures n'aidait pas vraiment. Et ça lui fait mal car c'est côtes ne sont pas totalement guéries et que ses blessures peuvent se rouvrir. Il déteste être cloitré dans un lit sans pouvoir bouger. Il est reconnaissant que Kate soit la pour lui tenir la main quand il a mal.

Le matin suivant il est accueillit par un énorme câlin à lui briser les os de sa mère et d'Alexis. Il n'arrive pas à décrire le sentiment qu'il ressent en ayant les trois femmes de sa vie dans sa chambre avec lui. Pui il eu droit à une leçon de morale de sa fille pendant que Kate et sa mère le regardait avec amusement.

« Papa tu est vraiment en plein dans les problèmes, pourquoi tu ne portais pas un gilet. Et je ne t'ai pas dit un million de fois d'être prudent mais est ce que tu m'écoute, non tu ne le fais pas. Tu te souviens de la règle numéro 1 quand tu suis Beckett ? demanda t'elle en continuant sa phrase par « rester prés de Beckett et être prudent. »

Y'a t'il quelque chose de plus embarrassant que d'être réprimander par sa fille de 21 ans ? Apparemment être engueuler avec sa mère et l'amour de sa vie dans la même pièce est le plus embarrassant du monde. Et tout ça pendant que tu est allongé dans un lit d 'hôpital il dirait que c'est bizarre.

Les gars et Lanie arrivèrent un peu après, ils rigolèrent et blaguèrent jusqu'à ce qu'il soit l'heure de partir et Kate resta avec lui.

Ils furent tous les deux réveiller le lendemain matin par l'infirmière venu contrôler l' état de Rick. Ils se tournèrent et Kate commença a sortir du lit mais Castle la garda serré rendant impossible tout mouvement pour elle. Les infirmières allaient et venaient et sont médecin arriva ensuite pour lui dire qu'il était autorisé a rentrer chez lui mais qu'il était obligé de rester allongé où il pourrait ouvrir ses sutures et sa serrait vraiment une mauvaise nouvelle.

Castle rentra le jour suivant et respira l'air frais qui entoure le loft, son chez lui lui manquait. Être a l'hôpital n'était pas ce qu'il imaginait pour passer 3jours. Il alla prendre une douche et mettre des vêtements propres.

Kate restait dans la chambre d'amis car Alexis était obligé de retourner a Oxford et Martha doit aller passer quelques mois dans le Colorado ce qui voulait dire personne pour s'occuper de Castle. Et même si Castle lui même a insisté disant qu'il allait bien, ils ne pensaient pas qu'il suivrait les ordres du médecin.

Kate et lui passèrent les semaines suivantes a regarder des films. Ils avaient décidé qu'ills parleraient de leur relation quand il serait complétement guéri. Le stress n'était pas bon pour lui. Ils allèrent au musée et au théâtre. Ils parlèrent de leurs enfances . et ils passaient leur temps ensemble.

Ils se sentaient bien ensemble, libres et heureux. Ils avaient tous les deux décidés qu'ils verraient où leur relation allait avant de prendre des décisions drastiques. Mais pour Kate quand elle était avec Castle elle ne pensait pas tromper Josh.

Être avec Castle et passer la journée avec lui semblait naturel comme elle pourrait le faire tous les jours et elle sait qu'elle ne devrait pas le ressentir comme ça surtout à cause de leurs situations mais Castle la laissait prendre la tête. Il avait peur de faire un truc de travers et qu'elle parte mais elle savait au fond de son cœur que ça n'arriverait jamais, elle ne pouvait plus rester loin de lui. Mais ils devront parler et vite.

La tant attendue conversation eut lieu trois semaines plus tard, Castle était complètement guéri et ils savaient qu'ils étaient prêts pour parler. Castle leur fit a diner et ils s'assirent l'un en face de l'autre. Castle commença.

« Écoute Kate ou vas t'on ? je veux dire quoi ? Est tu juste la pour m'aider à aller meiux et après tu vas encore disparaître de ma vie ou tu vas rester ? » gémit il. Il ressemblait à un petit garçon effrayé et ça fit mal à son cœur de penser qu'elle pourrait lui faire ça.

« non Castle, je ne vais nul part. Dieu sait que j'ai essayé de renier mes sentiments pour toi tellement longtemps que je me suis mariée avec quelqu'un que je n'aimais pas. Je pensais qu'épouser Josh me rendait heureuse. Il était le choix sûr. Il était médecin donc nos emplois du temps ne concordait pas, il ne me demandait rien et était heureux avec ce que je lui disais. Mais toi, être avec toi me terrifiais car tu savais tout de moi, tous mes secrets et toutes mes peurs, ce qu'il c'est passé quand le dossier de ma mère a réapparu. Mais tu me rendais heureuse a un point que je n'avais pas ressentis depuis la mort de ma mère et je veux être avec toi. » lui dit elle les larmes aux yeux.

« Donc tu ne vas pas t'enfuir ? » demanda t'il la voix pleine d'espoirs

« Non. Mais si j'ai peur et que je m'enfuis promets moi que tu me poursuivras » dit elle en pleurant.

« Je te suivrais a l'autre bout du monde si je le dois Kate. » répondit il

« Donc on fais quoi maintenant ? » demande Kate

« Et bien on verra où vont les choses et quand nos époux reviendront on divorcera. Je pense que Julia me trompe. » dit il

« je pense que Josh me trompe aussi. » dit Kate

Il approcha son visage du sien et posa ses lèvres sur les siennes. Elle avait un goût de paradis et de cerises. Leurs langues se rencontrèrent. Ils passèrent le reste de la journée savourant le présence de l'autre a regarder des films. Kate alla dans la chambre de Castle et ils s'endormirent dans les bras l'un de l'autre un sourire sur le visage.

* * *

**A/N: Josh et Julia devrait etre de retour avant la fin du prochain chapitre. Il y aura du Caskett. j'espere que vous avez aimé ce chapitre je vais essayez d'updater bientot mais pas de promesses .**

**Ella **

j'ai été longue a poster le dernier chapitre mais promis je reprend les bonnes habitudes vous aurez le prochain chapitre mercredi! ou plus tôt si vous me montrez que vous le voulez vraiment ;)

n'oubliez pas le bouton en bas

bisous Amélie


	11. Chapter 11

Chapitre 11

La matinée commença comme toutes les autres sauf pour Castle car quand il se retourna et qu'il ouvrit les yeux il la vit lui sourire, elle le regardait amoureusement comme si il était la seule personne au monde. Et là tout de suite il se sentait comme la seule personne au monde avec ses yeux sur lui et son sourire, Dieu ce sourire. Si il devait mourir maintenant il mourrirait heureux et ne regretterai rien de ce qu'il c'était passé.

Puis elle pris la parole.

« Je vais être en retard au boulot, merde, merde, merde » dit elle en courant dans la chambre pour récupérer ses vêtements et aller se doucher.

Elle regarda Castle allongé dans le lit , les cheveux ébouriffés, ses abdos, Dieu tuait la maintenant. Elle sentit ses genoux se dérober et ses jambes l'ont presque abandonnée. Si il continuait a la regarder comme ça elle n'avait aucune chance de quitter la chambre.

Elle abandonna et laissa ses vêtements retomber sur le sol quand elle retomba dans le lit et qu'elle marcha a quatre pattes jusqu'à sa poitrine jusqu'à ce qu'elle se retrouve a califourchon sur lui. Il la regardait les yeux grands ouverts et elle rigola le son vibrant dans tout son corps alors qu'elle sentait la chaleur s'insérer en elle.

« Peut-être que je devrai poser ma journée. Qu'en penses-tu ? » demanda t'elle alors qu'elle l'embrassait sur tout le corps

« Je pense…merde. Je pense que tu devrais te reposer pour une fois. » répondit il entre ses halètements.

« Se reposer. C'est vraiment ce que tu veux faire ? Ou il y a autre chose qu'y t'intéresserai ? « demanda t'elle en rigolant en voyant son regard

« Et bien si tu veux on peux sortir un peu plus tard et faire un tour dans le parc je sais que tu aimes ça. Mais il n'y a pas cinq minutes tu étais dans tous tes états de peur d'être en retard au travail et maintenant tu veux prendre ta journée. Je te suis plus Kate. » dit il alors qu'elle suçait son oreille le faisant gémir

« Ne me demande pas » répondit elle alors qu'elle reprenait sa position de départ le chevauchant et le regardant droit dans les yeux.

« Ok tu peux prendre une journée mais que veux tu faire aujourd'hui a part utiliser mon corps ? » demande t'il amusé

« Et je pensais qu'on pourrai aller à la plage et après on pourrai se promener dans le parc. Ryan et Esposito veulent qu'on les retrouvent plus tard au Old Haunt. » dit elle

« La plage et une promenade dans le parc, ça semble fantastique Kate. Mais ça d'abord. » dit il en les retournant. Elle rit quand il l'immobilise sur le matelas et embrasse son corps. Il pose ensuite ses lèvres sur son cou et y laisse un suçon. Il l'a déshabille en douceur pendant qu'ils s'embrassent. Tous deux gémissant et haletant a cause du plaisir qu'ils ressentent. C'était le début d'une magnifique matinée.

Kate et Rick partirent aux alentours de midi et vu qu'ils n'avaient pas a retrouver les gars et Lanie avant le dîner, ils décidèrent de passer la journée à la plage. Ils posèrent pour des photos, sur l'une ils s'embrassaient, sur l'autre elle lui faisais un bisou sur la joue alors qu'elle était sur son dos. Ils prirent aussi des photos d'eux dans des poses idiotes, une avec elle lui faisant les oreilles de lapins. Ils en firent d'autres de prés et souriant. Ils passèrent la meilleure journée de leur vie.

Ils ouvrirent la porte du Old Haunt et virent que les gars étaient déjà assis à leurs table avec Lanie et Jenny, quand ils virent arriver Castle et Beckett ils se levèrent et les embrassèrent.

« Donc qu'est ce qu'il se passe avec vous deux parce que vous semblez ridiculement heureux plus heureux que je ne vous ait vu depuis des années ? » demanda Lanie à Kate avec Jenny hochant positivement la tête tout le long de la question

« Rien du tout juste que les derniers jours ont été merveilleux je veux dire que je n'ai pas été aussi heureuse depuis et bien depuis que maman est morte. C'est juste merveilleux. On aime passé la journée ensemble et mon dieu je me sens moi quand je suis avec lui, comme si je n'avais plus a prétendre être quelqu'un d'autre. Je n'ai pas besoin de faire semblant d'aller bien quand on sait tous les deux que je traîne des bagages énormes derrière moi et Castle sait tout de moi et il ne me juge pas. Il sait ce dont j'ai besoin et quand j'en ai besoin, ce que j'aime et ce que je n'aime pas. Si l'homme parfait existe je crois que je l'ai trouvé. » Dit Kate

« Et bien, on est tous heureux pour vous. On a attendu que vous vous mettiez ensemble depuis la deuxième année où il te suivait. On avait perdu espoir quand tu a épousé Josh et que Castle a déménagé en Angleterre mais vous vous êtes retrouvés, alors on a recommencé a espérer et maintenant tu est la tout sourire ce même sourire que tu n'avais plus depuis le départ de Castle et c'est une bonne chose. Tu sais c'est vrai ce qu'ils disent « les personnes qui sont faites pour être ensemble finissent toujours par trouver leurs voies » et on sait tous parfaitement que toi et Castle êtes fait l'un pour l'autre, après tout ce que vous avez traversé ensemble des bombes sales à toi mariant un autre homme lui démangeant vous avez survécu et maintenant vous êtes ensemble. La plupart des couples n'auraient pas survécus mais vous si et vous en êtes plus fort. Si vous pouvez survivre à ça vous pouvez survivre a tout. » dit Lanie

« C'est pas pour ruiner la fête mais Josh et Julia la dedans ? » demanda Jenny avec hésitation

« Et bien on pense que Josh et Julia nous trompe. Je veux dire admettons le une personne normale à besoin de sexe et je ne pense pas qu'il utilise sa main. Il est trop heureux pendant nos skype et personne ne peut être aussi heureux quand tu est dans un pays étranger sans ta femme. Et Castle pense la même chose. En plus ils ne travaillent pas tout le temps ils ont du temps libre et que font ils. Et nos skype sont moins fréquents. Et toutes ses actions montrent qu'il me trompe. » dit tristement Kate

« Quoi, comment ose t'il ? » dit Lanie

« C'est bon car si ils ne l'avaient pas fait ils n'auraient jamais donné a Castle et moi une raison pour divorcer et on devrait se cacher. Notre plan est de quand ils reviennent on agit normalement mais on les fait suivre pour avoir des preuves pour le divorce et on n'aura pas a leur donner d'argent. » leur apprit Kate

« C'est un super plan. Qui y a pensé ? » demanda curieusement Jenny

« En fait c'est Rick. » dit Kate

« Et bien c'est la meilleure idée que je n'ai jamais entendu. » répondit Jenny

« Le reste de la soirée fût passé a s'embrasser, s'enlacer et parler les uns aux autres. Leurs amis leurs dirent même qu'ils étaient écoeurant mais mignon ce qui les firent rire tous les deux. Ils quittèrent le Old Haunt de bonne humeur.

Ils décidèrent que Kate avait besoin de certaines choses de son appartement. Elle entra et fût surprise de voir Josh assit sur le canapé.

« Josh tu est rentré. » dit elle d'une voie plate

« je le suis, je t'ai manqué ? » dit Josh

« Oui tu m'as beaucoup manqué. » répondit elle en rentrant

Il fit un pas pour la prendre dans ses bras mais elle alla directement à la cuisine et appela Rick.

« Castle » dit il en répondant

« Josh est là. » dit elle

« Donc Julia est là aussi. » dit il tristement

« Hey c'est pas parce qu'il sont de retour que les choses doivent changer ok. Je te vois demain a Rémy's ok. Souviens toi que je t'aime. Quand commence t'on à les faire suivre ? » dit Kate

« Peut-être lundi. On a besoin qu'ils établissent une routine pour que le détective privé puisse savoir où et quand ils vont. Je te vois a Rémy's. je t'aime. » dit Rick

« je t'aime aussi. » répondit Kate

Rick entra dans le loft et vit Julia dans le cuisine et quand elle le vit elle sourit.

« je t'ai manqué amour. » demanda t'elle

« Oui. Oh et notre chambre est sur le point d'être fumigé donc je reste dans la chambre d'amis. » dit Rick

La fumigation de la grande chambre était un mensonge. Il ne voulait pas que Julia dorme là car Kate y était et il ne voulait pas perdre son odeur si il devait endurer être avec Julia pour les prochaines deux ou trois semaines.

* * *

Ils se virent au Rémy's le lendemain pour établir une routine. Ils se rencontreront tous les jours jusqu'au 4 Février, jour où ils confronteront leurs époux. Mais ils ne savaient pas que leurs époux avaient une liaison ensemble ni qu'ils voulaient juste être ensemble.

Il avait parler a Alexis de leur situation et elle était d'accord avec le plan. Elle devait vraiment détester Julia.

Castle et Beckett se retrouvèrent à l'hôtel et ils firent l'amour pour atténuer la peine d'être avec Julia et Josh alors qu'ils n'étaient pas heureux. Mais ils n'arrêtaient pas de penser aux résultats après ça ils pourraient être ensemble et c'est ce qu'ils espéraient gagner avec tout ce bazar. Mais pour l'instant ils devaient tout endurer. Mais ce qu'ils ne savaient pas c'est que les choses allaient devenir vraiment meilleure.

* * *

**A/N: j'espere que vous avez aimez ce chapitre ! Les choses sont sur le point d'aller mieux! mais restez avec moi car josh et julia seront dans les 2 prochains chapitres. mais il y aura aussi un moment Kate/Alexis**

**Ella **

merci pour vos review ca fais plaisir continuez comme ça !

Amélie


	12. Chapter 12

Chapitre 12

Les semaines suivantes passèrent en un clin d'œil pour Castle et Beckett. Avec Julia et Josh à la maison ils ne pouvaient pas faire grand chose ensemble. Ils ne voulaient pas qu'ils commence a avoir des soupçons donc ils ne parlaient que lorsque que l'un des deux n 'étaient pas la. Leurs seuls espoirs étaient qu'ils savaient que bientôt tout cela serait terminer. Les détectives privés avaient pour ordre de ne contacter que Castle et Castle seul.

Ils se voyaient au Rémy's tous les mercredis et ils utilisaient l'excuse de la rencontre entre amis. Le mercredi était le seul jour qu'ils attendaient avec beaucoup d'impatience. Et tout de suite Kate, en entrant dans le dinner, pouvait sentir des papillons s'insinuer dans son ventre à la perspective de le voir. Elle se mit derrière lui et entoura son corps de ses bras et l'embrassa.

Elle s'assit en face de lui et parla.

« Qu'ont dis les détectives privés ? »

« Les choses ont été bonnes de ce côté là. Josh rencontre quelqu'un au Hilton tous les mardis et mercredis. Et j'ai découvert quelque chose de très intéressant Julia et Josh se connaisse. Comment ils se sont rencontrés je ne sais pas mais je pense qu'ils nous trompe l'un avec l'autre. Et le truc marrant c'est qu'ils ne le savent même pas. » répondit il

« maintenant que ca c'est fait que voudrais tu faire aujourd'hui ? »

« et bien on pourrait manger, on pourrait lire ou ne rien faire jusqu'à dimanche ? » dit il en l'attirant alors qu'elle rigolait a ses bêtises.

Ils finirent a sa maison de vacances. Kate regardait par la fenêtre en s'émerveillant de la vue. Elle était tellement concentrée qu'elle n'entendit pas Castle arriver derrière elle entourer ses bras autour de sa taille et mettent sa joue sur son épaule.

« Cet endroit est magnifique » dit elle

« Quand elle était enfant Alexis adorait venir ici. Elle se réveillait tôt le matin alors que c'était les vacances et sautait sur mon lit en disant « Papa, papa réveille toi c'est l'heure d'aller nager » Après elle attrapait ma main et m'emmenait a la plage et m'envoyait de l'eau dans la figure. On faisait des pique-niques sur la plage mais après que je me sois remarié on avait plus vraiment e temps de faire ca et j'espérait qu'on pourrait le faire. Juste rester a la plage jusqu'à dimanche et être nous. S'il te plait peut on faire ca ? » dit il

Il semblait plein d'espoir, comment pouvait elle dire non a ca. Il ne demandait jamais rien et il est toujours si doux et gentil donc elle voulait juste faire ca pour lui donc elle dit juste un mot « oui » et il sourit, ce sourire qui lui est réservé. Personne d'autre n'avait droit a ce sourire et ca lui donne l'espoir que tout irait bien et qu'ils survivrait car elle se connaissait. Eux seuls c'est bien. Eux ensemble serait comme le décompte d'une bombe. Fort et dangereux.

En s'endormant cette nuit la, elle s'emboita parfaitement avec le corps de Castle et passa son genou entre ses cuisses. Entouré de son odeur elle s'endormit emporté par un sommeil sans rêve.

L'odeur des œufs et du bacon en train de cuirent la réveillèrent et elle fut soulagé de découvrir que ce n'était pas un rêve. Car si c'en était un elle ne voulait surtout pas se réveiller. Ca serait dur de savoir le genre de réveil qu'elle pourrait avoir avec Castle. Elle se rendit a la cuisine et le regarda. Mon dieu c'était si domestique et elle ne faisait jamais dans le domestique. Mais il semblait si bon et appétissant.

Elle le rejoignit et enroula ses bras autour de sa taille et ce n'est qu'a ce moment précis qu'il remarqua qu'elle n'était vêtu que d'un de ses tee-shirt trop grand pour elle et mon dieu qu'elle était belle.

« que cuisines-tu bel homme ? » demanda t'elle

« le petit déjeuner pour ma magnifique petite amie évidemment. » répondit il

« Oh je suis ta petite amie maintenant Castle » l'allume t'elle

« Yep et ma petite amie ne mérite que le meilleur »

« Que le meilleur huh »

« Que le meilleur » dit il en ponctuant chaque mot d'une tape sur ses fesses alors qu'elle rit contre son épaule

Il commença a sucer son cou et ses jambes s'enroulèrent autour de sa taille. Elle rigola et il les remmena dans la chambre

« c'était extraordinaire » halète t'il

« Donc, que faisons nous maintenant ? » demanda t'elle

« Que dirais tu d'un pique-nique sur la plage ? »

« Ca semble parfait »

Pendant que Castle rassemblait les affaires dont ils auraient besoin, Kate reçut un appel de Lanie. Sa voix semblait inquiète et furieuse.

« Ou est tu Kate ? demanda Lanie

« On est a la maison de Castle dans les Hamptons pourquoi ? »

« Parce que Katherine Beckett ca fait 3 jours que je reçois des appels de ton mari me demandant ou tu est. Donc comment vont les choses ? »

« Tout va bien. Nous avons la confirmation qu'ils nous trompent, tout ce dont on a besoin maintenant ce sont des photos et des témoins. »

« Je suis si heureuse pour vous deux » dit Lanie

« Merci. Lanie peut tu nous couvrir ? »

« bien sur »

« merci beaucoup. »

« mais on a pas fini ici Kate Beckett. Tu me dois une sérieuse discussion entre fille et des détails ! »

Kate riait toujours quand Lanie raccrocha. Oh elle a vraiment la meilleure amie du monde.

Kate descendit pour rejoindre Castle et fut amusé de voir sa réaction lorsqu'il vit sa tenue. Elle portait un bikini noir avec un paréo blanc par dessus. Elle se mit devant lui une fois le choc passé et se mit sur la pointe des pieds pour lui déposer un baiser sur les lèvres.

Ils allèrent dehors et s'assirent sur les pierres près de la plage. Elle le fixait pendant qu'il mettait les sandwiches par terre et quand il l'a surprit elle lui sourit.

« Quoi ? » demanda t'il

« Rien tu est juste parfait. » rit elle

« Ca on le savait déjà détective Beckett »

Ils ont fini de manger et elle se tient dans les vagues fixant l'horizon. Il se plaça derrière elle et l'entoura de ses bras. Elle sentit son souffle chaud dans son cou et frissonna.

« A quoi pense-tu ? » demanda t'il en l'embrassant dans le cou

« Oh rien »

« Bien sur c'est rien » répondit il sarcastiquement

« Je pensais juste a ce qui va se passer quand on rentrera en ville »

« Hey tout ira bien ok. Tout ce passe bien, on va a voir nos preuves et avant que tu ne dise ouf on sera divorcés et libre d'être ensemble. »

« Je t'aime » dit elle

« je t'aime aussi » répond il en l'embrassant

Soudainement il l'aspergea d'eau et elle riposta. Il finit par la pourchasser le long de la plage et la plaqua au sol. Elle l'embrassa et ils coururent dans l'eau ses jambes entourant sa taille, ils passèrent le reste de la journée ensemble a s'embrasser. Ils étaient heureux même pour si peu de temps passé ensemble car ils prendront tout ce qu'on leur donnera tant que c'est du temps ensemble.

* * *

**A/N : J'espère que vous avez aimé ce chapitre. Ils rentrent en ville au prochain chapitre et il y aura des confrontations et un évènement. Review !**

**Ella**

La suite au prochain chapitre plein de rebondissements !

N'oubliez pas le bouton en dessous ! Review !

Amélie


End file.
